vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Starmon
Starmon= Starmon is a Planet Digimon that was accidentally discovered within the planet-analyzing software of a space development center. It is a space warrior equipped with a star-shaped armor suit, and star-marked gloves and boots. Its torn yellow muffler indicates Starmon's combat experience. The eyes at the center of its body are burning with fighting spirit, and are able to convey its will to the opponent even without saying a word. In addition, it is also possible for it to hypnotize the opponent as an advanced way of using them. It is a hot-blooded Digimon that looks up to the hero, Leomon. |-|Starmon X= Its passionate fighting spirit overflows even more, and its star-shaped armor suit has powered up. Its power to manipulate stars has doubled, and it acquired its "Meteor Champion", in which it causes the most destructive meteor to fall down on the enemy with precision. The translucent star at the center of its body is Starmon's custom "tinted glasses", and it seems to be aware of its self-consciousness as a space warrior and its nature as a star, so it always wears them when making an appearance. Furthermore, it often removes them during battle. |-|SuperStarmon= The space warrior Starmon turned into this Perfect level Mutant Digimon. It raised its self-satisfaction and clothed itself in a flashy outfit, making its debut as a star. Although it means to use its sunglasses as a disguise to conceal its superstar identity, they do not help at all. |-|DarkSuperStarmon= Produced from the observational data of a black hole, it is a Digimon dyed in darkness. It has left behind its dreams and its wishes, and it appears to be so heavily burdened by its past that it uses its sunglasses to shut out all light. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Starmon | SuperStarmon | DarkSuperStarmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Champion-Ultimate level Data Attribute Mutant Digimon | Ultimate level Virus Attribute Mutant Digimon Powers and Abilities: Starmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Can summon meteors, Energy Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Telepathy. |-|X-Antibody=All previous abilities amplified, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). |-|SuperStarmon=All Starmon abilities amplified. |-|DarkSuperStarmon=All Starmon Abilities amplified, Black-Hole Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Black Holes. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Island level (Should be comparable to other Champion level Digimon such as Seadramon) | At least Island level (Far stronger than before. Stated to be able to manipulate stars) | At least Large Star level (DarkSuperStarmon is directly noted to be born from a Black Hole and notably attacks using Black Holes. His Dark Explosion technique directly uses exploded fragments of a supernova to hit opponents. SuperStarmon should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon in power and both should be far superior to the likes of Wendigomon), possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be on par with Digitamamon who possesses a dimension with stars and planets in its body) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Wizardmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Equal to other Ultimate Digimon. All Ultimates should at least be able to react to the likes of Agunimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Island level | At least Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Likely Very High Range: Melee Range, likely a few kilometers with projectiles and meteors Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: The Starmon line is made up of highly skilled fighters who prefer to face the opponent head on and utilize either their mind based powers or their powers to summon meteors to overwhelm or defeat them. Weaknesses: Virus Digimon | Vaccine Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Starmon *'Meteor Squall:' Summons a rain of tiny meteors from the sky. *'Saiminjutsu:' Puts the enemy to sleep using strange radio waves. *'Mind Scan:' Uses telepathy to dazzle the opponent. *'Hypnotizer:' Hypnotizes the opponent with its eyes before shooting a star-shaped laser beam at them from its face. *'Star Seeker:' Withdraws its limbs to become a spinning star that flies into the opponent while glowing. *'Darkness Gear/Cog Crusher:' Shoots black cogs from its face that can control Digimon they're embedded in. *'Lullaby Bubble:' Spits out a stream of bubbles that can put opponents to sleep. Starmon X *'Meteor Champion:' Causes the most destructive meteors to fall down on the enemy with precision. SuperStarmon *'Halley Squall:' Summons a rain of meteors from the sky. *'Galactica Eyes:' Fires a beam or star-shaped pulses from its sunglasses, blasting or hypnotizing its opponent. DarkSuperStarmon *'Dark Explosion:' Attacks with the exploded fragments of a supernova. *'Schwarz Nebel:' Uses a black fog to cover everything in darkness. *'Dark Hole:' Creates a small black hole. Keys: Starmon | Starmon X | SuperStarmon and DarkSuperStarmon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Villains Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Energy Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users